Hello, Stranger
by onlyme223
Summary: Ginny Weasley contemplates what she ever saw in Harry in the first place...pleez rr! thankses!
1. introduction

Hello, Stranger. Haven't seen you lately. Do you remember me? We were friends once; A long time ago. Don't you remember? You shattered my heart, Like a precious piece of glass, Fallen to the ground. Each diamond tear fell. Hello, Stranger. Haven't seen you lately. Do you remember old friend, The way you looked at me? Can you see me now? By broken heart, My shattered dreams? Hello, Stranger. It's over now. I understand. You broke the heart Of the one who truly loved you. It's scary; I thought you loved me too. I suppose it was time, To say goodbye, So Goodbye Goodbye old friend Goodbye, Stranger.  
  
*AN: If you've read this far, I LOVE you! You are probably the only one who takes my poetry seriously! (remember this is only my intro, so pleez keep reading!!)* 


	2. chapter one

I lay facedown on my bed sobbing. How could he had done this to me? After all we had been through? It had been nearly a week and Harry treated her as if she didn't exist. Damn him. I thought as I crossed the girls' dormitories over to the vanity. My mascara was running all over my face. Shit. I thought. That's just what I need. I grabbed a handful of tissues and blew my nose. Then I cleaned up my smeared black face. Frickin bastard, leaving me like that. He couldn't even tell me to my face. God I hate him. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. Deep down I guess I still loved him, and that's why I started reviewing the events of the past few months over in my head. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was early September, at the beginning of my fifth year. As usual, I had hand-me-down books, but at least I got my own new robes. It was in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with our new teacher, Professor Spigot. Class was over and I was rushing out to go to the common room to put my bag away for lunch, when my forehead collided with someone's chin. I collapsed from the impact spilling my books all over the floor. I scrambled to pick them up while holding my forehead from the pain. Suddenly he was down beside me helping me pick them up. I looked up to see his face. He was smiling at me. Suddenly I felt myself go pink.  
"Harry! Oh I'm so sorry!"  
"No, really It's my fault. Here." Harry said as he handed me my wand. I awkwardly shoved my books back into my bag, and accepted his hand as he helped me up. I felt myself blush again and he smiled at me. I love that smile. So sweet and innocent. "Er," Harry Began.  
"Yes?" I turned to face him.  
"Er, well. Oh how do I say this. Um, I was wondering if, I mean if you want, but er, could I walk you to the great hall for lunch?"  
I smiled sweetly and nodded, as Harry breathed a sigh of relief and we walked toward the great hall. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*AN: pleez review I be much appreciative!!* 


	3. chapter two

So there I sat, mopping my face. At least most of the black was gone now, and it was safe to walk down the hall with people looking at me funny. I stood up, threw my hair over my shoulders and walked down the staircase from the girls' dorms. I strode through the common room without giving so much as a glance to Harry. I walked directly out of the portrait and down the corridor to the owlry. I didn't know why; I guess It's just a comforting place once you look past the shit on the floor. Then (for some reason) I kept looking back on the next few events of my relationship with Harry. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about a month of Harry walking me to classes, us eating together, and kissing each other good night, we decided to take it a step further. There was no longer a need for DA meetings with Professor Spigot, but the Room of Requirement still came in handy. Sometimes we'd go in there to skip classes, but other times we'd have to settle for an empty classroom. We'd go in there and make out for a while until we got bored. Other times we'd double on his Firebolt and go out into the middle of the Forbidden Forest and talk. We had some really good times.  
Then we'd meet for Quidditch practice. With Harry back, I was only fill-in seeker, but we still practiced together. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan are the new beaters, and let's just say they're shit compared to the Slytherin team. Well on one of my fill-in days, we were playing against Ravenclaw. Well, anyway, their beaters are good (well, at least compared to ours).  
I got hit with a bludger, hard across the face, then in the chest so we were forced to forfeit the match. I had three broken ribs and collarbone, not to mention a broken/ bloody nose and a badly sprained wrist from the fall. Harry walked me the whole way from the pitch to the hospital wing. He was so gentle, not like most guys, who hug you until you suffocate, but he was soft and didn't cause me any more pain than I was in (yet).  
He sat with me while Madame Pomfrey was healing my ribs and nose. When she was done, she bandaged up my bloody and bruised face. As we left Harry hugged me and said, "You look great."  
"Don't give me shit!" I joked with him as we laughed together. This kind of hurt because I bruised my stomach where the bludger hit, but it still felt good. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, flew down and rested on my shoulder. I petted his small head. He was only a fistful of feathers even for me. My hands are really small, but perfect for Harry's size. "DAMN! Why the Hell do I keep thinking of him?"  
"Ginny?" I whirled around like someone just yelled the killing curse at the top of their lungs.  
"Please Hermione, NEVER do that again."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I er, well I was sort of erm wondering well, how you were holding up about, well you know." Hermione's voice trailed off.  
"Great! Everything's fine!" I didn't mean to, but one single tear escaped my eyes and that triggered the rest. I was just standing there, sobbing into Hermione's shoulder, her patting my back telling me everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Harry was the only one who understood the real me, who I am inside. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, there I was crying on Hermione's shoulder like a total sap. "Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry I put you through all that!"  
"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you."  
"You should." I murmured, just enough for her to hear me."  
"No. Listen, do you want to go talk about it?"  
I bit my lip. "Thanks, Hermione." I felt a lot better just to know someone cared. We decided to skip dinner and went to the room of requirement. We were going to lock the door so no one would find us. As we opened the door, we found it already occupied.  
  
*AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! WhyAmIHere- Yay! You like my poetry! DarkestJediDynasty- is 700 words enuff for a chap? Thanks for the tips!*  
  
*Thanks for your reviews! The next chapter is in progress!* 


	4. chapter three

"Well if it isn't the youngest Weasley twit and the mudblood." Malfoy's crewel voice echoed throughout the room. "So. Left Potter for Granger, did you?" Not even Hermione could stop me. When I made up my mind to hurt someone, no one could hold me back. She grabbed my robes, but I pulled free. My fists collided with his mouth and eyes. The next thing I knew, Crabbe and Goyle were tearing us apart.  
I looked at the damage I caused. It took me a while to realize all the blood on his face was mine. It happened quickly, but I think when I punched him in the mouth I cut my fist on his teeth. I pushed my bleeding fist against my knee through my robes. Malfoy now was back on his feet, giving me a look of pure loathing that I just shot right back at him. He seemed affronted and he Crabbe and Goyle went off to the hospital wing. Hermione and I followed a distance back to avoid more trouble.  
Suddenly a new memory popped into my head. I remembered aloud this time, but the scenes kept flashing through my head like a picture film, a device used by muggles for entertainment. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That wasn't the first time I had had a less than friendly run-in with Malfoy and his gang; Hell it wasn't even the fifth. After another Quidditch battle for the snitch, Harry vs. Malfoy, we had finally won, 362/129. Ron, Hermione and I had gone onto the pitch to walk Harry back to school. Malfoy was sulking a few feet behind us with his little group. I have Harry a hug to congratulate him on a great game, but that only led to trouble.  
Harry held my hand as we started walking, when we heard a jeering shout from guess who, Malfoy. "You know they only want your money!" Harry let go of my hand forcefully, and he and Ron started toward them. Lucky for Ron, Hermione tackled him before he got hurt, but I couldn't hold Harry down. He ran at Malfoy but Goyle stepped into the way. Harry's face looked broken. Nevertheless, what were worse were his glasses. They were shattered and the frames had broken in three places.  
I helped him along to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey shook her head at the site of him. She cleaned up most of the blood and his face actually began to look a face. We held hands the whole time he was getting cleaned. Hermione fixed his glasses and Harry put them back on. He watched me the whole time, me biting my lip until it bled. Madam Pomfrey un- broke his nose, but the bruises were still there. I can remember him saying that if any, the only brains Goyle had were in his fists, then grinning at me with that winning smile of his. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By then we were in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey stared at Malfoy, who was now moaning pathetically. She mopped off his face and he only had a black eye and a bloody mouth. I sat in one of the beds biting my lip again. I do not know why but I always bite my lip when I'm nervous. I was still using my robes as a tourniquet for my bloody fist when Madam Pomfrey finally came to me. She cleaned off most of the blood then bandaged my knuckles with gauze enchanted with an anti-scarring hex.  
Later, talking with Hermione in the common room, she observed that all my memories of Harry's and my relationship were injury related. From that she concluded that Harry dumped me because our relationships were literally too painful. I told her that that was stupid, and asked her why he did not dump me before hand then. "I don't know," Hermione stated. "I just don't know."  
  
*AN- ok, ok. I'll admit this was a short chapter, but please continue reading. There is more to come, just as soon as I think of it!!!*  
  
*also!! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!* 


End file.
